crystal:fragile but powerful
by blueLamb
Summary: He found her;it was love they felt for each other, even though he was a vampire and she was a human. But what if he had to make her one of them, and that she was THE CRYSTAL VAMPIRE. Her life is now in danger, can he protect her? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1: the golden haired woman

Hello everyone this is my first ever fanfic so please be nice, and sorry if it's not good enough. Please, enjoy!

Disclaimer: twilight (book or movie) is not mine.

CHAPTER ONE: The Golden Haired Woman

Edward and his brothers; Jasper and Emmet are on their way home from hunting. Edward is the one with the bronze hair and stands about six feet two inches, his build is slender, yet still quite muscular and he has a six pack.

Jasper is the tall one with honey blond hair and is muscular but lean, while Emmet is described as being very tall, muscular, and very intimidating. He has curly dark hair and dimples, which make him, look 'innocent'. He is physically 20 years old and stands at 6'5" and is the tallest of all the Cullen's.

They were satisfied with today's 'catch'. Edward's favourite is mountain lion while Jasper and Emmet prefer bears. They were running as fast as they could and when I said as fast as they could that means really fast that only the swish of the wind can be heard. They were still far from their home and it was nearly midnight but that doesn't matter for they need not sleep. They rush on and on, never missing their footing, making their way with perfect skill between tree trunks and jumping over bushes.

Edward was the fastest; he was leading when he suddenly stopped. Emmet was about to talk when Edward ran again but instead of going north he went east. Jasper and Emmet followed him.

Jasper asked, "Where are you going Edward?"

Edward replied with an almost annoyed tone with, "Can't you smell it? You should be more observant, you know."

So Jasper and Emmet concentrated and inhaled. They smelled a rich smell of blood, but not just any other blood but a human's blood. They were all thinking the same, _'What is a human doing here?'_ they finally arrived at the place and they found out who it was.

They all saw a very beautiful girl with smooth golden hair, gentle face and slim body. She lay unconscious and wounded on many parts of her body. The blood was lusciously fragrant but instead of feeling the need to drink her blood Jasper felt protective of her like she is her sister and he knew that Emmet felt the same, but Edward was feeling something else, something Jasper find very hard to describe because Edward felt different feelings at the same time. He knew these things because has the gift of Feelings which allows him to know and control the feelings of those around him.

That's is the reason why when Edward started walking a little bit slowly toward the beautiful woman it was like a reflex action for both Jasper and Emmet to stopped Edward. Edward whispered (so that the woman would not hear and be awakened), "It's alright I won't hurt her." But Jasper and Emmet just stared at him and did not take their hands off him. Edward continued, "I promise, I will just see what her condition is."

Jasper felt sincerity in Edward's words, so they let him go. And followed him towards the woman, they noticed that the woman is still breathing, so they all agreed when Edward suggested to bring the woman home to their adoptive father Carlisle who is also a doctor so that he can cure her. Edward was the one who picked her up, and they started running again, faster than before so that the woman will be treated.

At last they arrive home, to their family, and when they saw the girl...

**Author's note:**

Well, what do you think? And by the way I just want to let you know that the girl isn't Bella but my original character, so sorry for those who love Bella. Please review!

Next chapter we will know more about Edward's family (even though some of you may already know about them). We will also know more about vampires.


	2. Chapter 2: His family

Hello again, this is my promised next chapter, where we will meet Edward's family. This is a bit longer than chapter one. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Twilight (book or movie) isn't mine.

**Chapter 2: His Family**

Bam!

The door swung open. And the Cullen saw the other three part of their family. They were complete again or maybe more than complete because that's when they saw that Edward was carrying something or someone.

All of them was shocked to see the beautiful woman except of course Alice who has the gift of Future (that allows her to see the events that are likely to happen, but it's subjective because if those who are affected by that certain event changes his/her mind or decision the future also changes).

And Alice already saw this happening. Instead of being shocked, her perfect face just enlightened that means she is happy to see the woman. She said in her voice that sounds like a wind chime blown by the wind, "Hello my dear brothers. Oh! And what do we have here?" she acted like she was surprised to see the woman.

Edward just rolled his eyes as if he knows that Alice is just pretending which he really do know because he has the gift of Mind (that allows him to read the mind or what the people around him are thinking).

Jasper went towards Alice (they are a couple) and kiss her on the cheek. Alice who is pixie like and petite at 4'10", with a graceful gait and hair that is short, spiky, and black, she is also party obsessed, quirky and shopaholic.

Emmett went beside his partner Rosalie (who just recovered a bit from shock) and put his arm around her waist. Rosalie, if I may describe, has wavy long blond hair, about 5 feet 9 inches, astonishingly beautiful, statuesque and elegant.

Since Edward can read minds he knows that his family wants to ask him many questions but instead of answering them he went toward the couch and laid the woman there.

He faced Dr. Carlisle, his 'adoptive' father, (he had slick blond hair, 6 feet 2 inches, lean, youthful, astonishingly beautiful, slender but muscular, he is also defiantly cool, calm and has strong self control.), who is beside his 'adoptive' mother, Esme, (with wavy caramel coloured hair, 5 feet 6 inches, round, soft eyes, heart shaped face with dimples, has a deep capacity for love and this love is the reason why the Cullens are a family.

Edward said directly to his father, "Please treat her, we found her wounded in the forest."

Carlisle nodded and walked towards the woman he said, "She will be fine, don't worry. Esme can you please get the first aid kit?"

Esme without response ran in the kitchen where the first aid kit was and was back faster than lightning. Carlisle went to work. So while Carlisle is working and the others are waiting patiently let me tell about vampires' traits.

Vampires have skin like marble, pale, hard as stone and ice cold, but perfect and flawless. If they are recently fed, a slight flush can be detected on their cheeks, but this fades as they become thirstier. They have dark, purplish circles under their eyes that are lighter if they have recently eaten. In the sunlight their skin sparkles like millions of diamonds casting mini-rainbows everywhere. Their eyes change colour depending on the amount of blood in their body; they are described as a topaz colour when they have just fed and gradually darken to black, like onyx, as their thirst progresses. The darker their eyes, the thirstier they are.

When Carlisle finished bandaging, cleaning and checking the woman for more wounds, he asked Rosalie to get a blanket and to change the woman's blood stained clothes. Rosalie was about to do what Carlisle asked her to when Alice interrupted and said quickly that no human can understand, "NoIwilldoit".

She ran upstairs and when she came back she was holding a blanket and expensive looking clothes. Edward rolled his eyes, while Jasper stifled a laugh because Alice is so excited with dressing the woman (that is one of her hobbies dressing up and she thinks she found a new doll in the woman.)

The men went into different parts of the house while Alice changes the woman's clothes and when she was finished. They all went back in the living room. Edward rushed to the girls side, while Rosalie asked Carlisle, "How long till she wakes up?"

Carlisle replied, "Maybe after two to three days".

Esme asked Edward, "Are you alright, Edward?"

He nodded while Esme looked at Jasper and Emmett questioningly. Jasper just shrugged while Emmett said jokingly, "He was like that when we saw the girl always near her, good thing he didn't drink her blood", Esme glared at him which means he should stop joking while Edward just ignored him and look at the girl.

_Two days later, the girl finally opened her eyes and she saw..._

**Author's note:**

Thanks for reading. Please review and say what you like about the story and give some advice to make it better.

Emmett's joke was not funny but I can't think of any possible remarks he can say, I actually want every character to be known not just Edward and his love but every part of his family including Emmett and his jokes. So if you can give me some advice it will be helpful, thanks again!

Next chapter, I will reveal the girls name. (maybe it's not that exciting)


	3. Chapter 3: The Awakening

Well, after hard work here is Chapter 3. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: Twilight (book or movie) is not mine.

**Chapter 3: The awakening**

**Golden Haired Woman's POV**

_I ran and ran desperately trying to get away from the darkness surrounding me. I heard whispers that sound like bells jingling merrily, but I cannot find the people these voices came from. They were having conversation._

"_Why isn't she waking up?" asked a woman's voice._

"_Don't worry, I saw Alice's premonition and she will wake up a few minutes later and I think she will be a bit hungry so I also think you should cook but please don't make too much" replied another voice but this time it's a man who owned it and I kind of feel he's near me, there's also something in his voice, something special for me._

_The woman didn't reply but another voice, also a woman, said enthusiastically, "I'll help"_

_And there was swish of wind in the room but no footsteps._

_I'm not sure if what I heard is real but it FELT real. I almost gave up running, I felt most the hope I had was gone, it was all lost in darkness. But the voices helped and I believed the voices were real. _

The next thing I did was stop running, I closed my eyes and opened the again but this time it's not darkness that lay ahead me. What I see is perfect beautiful face of a man. His eyes bore into mine.

Neither of us said anything at first, I was speechless, while his smile was somewhat calm and a bit relieved, I'm not sure if I'm just seeing things, but there was also some kind of emotion flickering in his eyes, something indescribable.

He was the first who said something. He said with a smile and a voice that sounded like a lullaby, "Hello, Kristella".

**Normal POV**

Everyone was waiting for the girl to wake up.

"Why isn't she waking up?" Esme asked.

"Don't worry, I saw Alice's premonition and she will wake up a few minutes later and I think she will be a bit hungry so I also think you should cook but please don't make too much" replied Edward. Esme just nodded.

"I'll help", said Alice enthusiastically. And so they ran in the kitchen.

While the two were cooking, the moment they were waiting for came at last. The woman opened her eyes. Edward was the nearest to the woman so he stared at her eyes which is so beautiful, it feels like you will drown by its bluishness like those of the seas.

The woman also stared at his now topaz eyes (they just finished hunting when they saw the woman). It looks like she doesn't know what to say. So he decided to speak first and he said with a smile, "Hello, Kristella".

After that it was quiet, the girl was a little bit confused because the man knows her name, while Edward was TRYING to read her mind, he tried but he can't read it. Its like blocked.

_The woman sat up, and stared at whole room, and then she trembles and said something totally unexpected, she said in an ice cold tone, "VAMPIRES"..._

_How did she know? And why is her expression like that?_

**Author's note:**

So what do you think? Please review...

Next chapter, we'll know more about her...


	4. Chapter 4: Allies

After I don't know how long it's finally done. Here is chapter for 4, so sorry for the wait. Just got a part-time job so I was a bit busy.

ENJOY!

Disclaimer: Twilight, book or movie, is not mine.

**Chapter 4: Allies**

**Kristella POV**

_The first thing I saw when I woke up was unexpected. I thought that when I open my eyes all that I would see is darkness but I was wrong, so wrong. I saw the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life. That is the face of the man with the topaz eyes, pale skin and a voice that sounded like a lullaby that when I heard it I thought I would fall back to sleep again._

Good thing I didn't. I sat up and was about to smile at the sight of other beautiful people around me when I realize one thing. And that realization made me tremble not because I was afraid but because I'm furious. You know what I realized? They were "VAMPIRES". Maybe I said that last word out loud because I saw all of them stiffened.

After a while of silence, the man nearest to me said gently, "Don't be afraid- _what is he talking about, I'm not afraid___– we are not bad vampires."

When he said this I almost slapped myself for not realizing another thing and that is what the man said, that they were not bad vampires, one of the evidences is their eye, if they are bad it should be red but instead its topaz the other evidence is that I am not dead. I mean if they are bad vampires they would've drunk all my blood, but they didn't plus they look nice and trustworthy. I started to calm down.

**Normal POV**

"_How the hell did she know?" _Edward heard or read Emmett's mind. Edward just shrugged and tried to calm the woman who is trembling by saying, "Don't be afraid we are not bad vampires". But at that moment he read Jasper's mind informing him that the woman was not afraid but furious, he was confused and realized a very important thing. HE CAN'T READ THE WOMAN'S MIND, after trying and trying to read the woman's mind ever since she woke up he gave up and accepted the fact that he really can't.

He decided to worry about it later because the woman looked pale. So he said, " Esme, can you bring the food in, please."

Esme nodded and went into the kitchen and came back in a flash holding a hot and yummy looking stack of pancakes on a plate. She smiled and hand the food to the woman who was a little nervous but took the plate. She started eating which is kind of hard because everyone seems to be watching her and that is very uncomfortable.

When she finally finished eating there was a moment of silence so Carlisle decided to break it by saying, " Hello Kristella, I am Carlisle. How are you feeling? "

Kristella is a little bit shy because the man who spoke is dazzling but she at least managed to say, "I um I am fine but I am confused. How did you know my name?"

Carlisle replied, "Well, actually my son, Edward, was the one who knew your name."

So Kristella looked questioningly at Edward, the man nearest to her. He answered, "Because of that", and he pointed at her right wrist. She looked and saw her bracelet with crystal letters spelled KRISTELLA. She stared at it and memories started flowing through her head and these memories hurts so much that she just wants to push them back in her head but it was unstoppable.

She trembled and tears started flowing from her eyes. The people around her looked alarmed. Edward could read their minds thinking, confused, about what is happening with the girl but even he, Edward the mind reader, doesn't have a clue to what is wrong with her. He is desperate to read her mind and understand her but he just couldn't.

She tried to calm and get a hold of herself without success. She sobbed quietly until the surge of memories relaxed and she realized that she had a mission and she would succeed no matter what happens. She is determined. And they would pay!

She inhaled and exhaled then looked around her. _They are good vampires, aren't they? I wonder if they'll be willing to help me? Oh I shouldn't bother them; after all they already helped me in the forest. Oh well, I should just leave this place and avenge my mother by myself. _After mulling over and over about what she's going to do next that it made her headache and wince. She decided to stand up and say, "I am very grateful for your help. I would very much like to stay but I have to go on my way, I already bothered you enough. Don't worry I will repay you someday" she bowed a bit tipsy and started to leave when Edward grabbed hold of her wrist and said in a firm voice, "You're obviously not well enough, so we can't let you leave."

She replied with desperation clear from her voice, "But I have to do something. It's important."

"If you do whatever it that you have to do in that state there's a big chance that you fail, trust me. Stay here for a while then maybe we can even help you. Please!" he said in with an anguished look.

She looked around her and they all nodded at her with warm smiles. Warm smiles from these 'supposedly' cold-blooded creatures. She found allies.

**Author's note: **How was it? Was it worth the wait? I'm afraid there's still not enough information but don't worry I assure you that for the next chapter you'll definitely know about her 'mission'.

Please rate and review.

Thank you so much!


	5. Chapter 5: Her Past

I am so sorry that it took such a long time for this chapter to be posted. Peace! I know you missed me so here I am.

Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga, book or movie, is not mine. I wish it was but I am not that great. Please enjoy my version though.

**Chapter 5: Her Past**

**Kristella's POV**

After my 'almost'departure, Edward showed me to a spare room, which surprisingly has a bed. Edward said, "This is where you'll be staying while you get better, we'll all talk later about your situation. Just go and rest first."

I nodded and said, "Thanks." He stood there for a while as I looked around until I noticed that he was staring at me intently and it was awkward so I asked him why. My voice seemed to wake him up and snap him back to what's happening. He smiled apologetically and said it was nothing. He left and I was alone again. I don't know if I'll be able to sleep tonight after all that's happened.

I toss and turn and shut my eyes as hard as I can but sleep wouldn't come. Sleep wouldn't come but memories do, they just wander around my head as if they're invited. Instead of stopping it I just decided to relive every moment of it. I remember it as if it just happened, oh yeah it DID just happened.

_I was walking home from school laughing with my friends. We live in the woods, our house was beside the lake, and we have an amazing garden at the front and a backyard full of trees. When I arrived home I already felt that something was wrong, the door wasn't locked. I walked in and saw chaos the place was trashed, our home, and our paradise. Where're my parents? That's when someone came up from behind me and pulled me in the kitchen, I fought hard but I realized it was dad with mom behind him crying. He said, "They are here, you have to get out of here." I replied, "Who are THEY?" _

"_The Volturi! They are looking for your mom they do not know she has a child. They CANNOT know or else they will take you too!"_

"_NO, I don't care I won't leave you two."_

_My mom said, "You have to! Please. I promise we will see each other again. Here, wear this, it will keep you safe." And she put her crystal bracelet on me. _

_Then I ran as fast as I could away from my home. I stopped when I heard my mom scream, I turned and I saw them: Caius, Marcus and Aro with their trusted and most powerful guards, Jane, Alec and two more. They didn't even notice me. Looks like they wanted my mom so bad since they came by themselves. I wanted to stay so bad but I know I have to leave now if I want to see them again. So I looked back one last time and I noticed that the last guard quickly turned his head to my direction and that's when I ran for my life. I don't know if he ran after me but I didn't care I was scared but I promise that I'll get back at them. I slipped, fell and got pricked by god knows what kind of plants. I stopped when I thought I was far enough and sat beside a huge tree. I closed my eyes and when I opened them I was with the Cullens. _

Looking back at the events that took place in one day its quite amazing that I'm still alive. I am very lucky that Edward found me or else I might have given up. I don't know what time I fell asleep but I did as I planned how I am going to get my revenge.

**The Cullen's POV**

Edward left the Kristella in the room so she can get some rest. He went to the living room where his family is waiting. They all turned to him as he stepped in the room. Questions raced through there minds but his reply is, "I'm sorry but I have no answer for any of your questions. I honestly cannot read her mind."

Emmet replied, "Oh no! Edward's losing his powers because of a pretty lady!" this remark made Esme glare at him, which caused him to smile apologetically and shut up.

Edward just shrugged and sat down. He was really worried about the girl, there's something about her that bothers him. It sucks more that he can't read her mind.

Jasper on the other hand knows that Edward is worried but he cannot do anything about it.

Carlisle stood up, patted his hand on Edward's back and said, "Don't worry when she's ready she can answer all the questions herself."

Edward replied, "I hope you're right."

They called it a night and all went to do what they want to do. Edward went back in the Kristella's room, he can her as she murmured something. As he came near he realized that she was saying, "_No don't take my mom. Please!"_ she was sobbing. Edward came to her side and woke her up. She suddenly opened her eyes and sat up, she looked around trembling and when she saw Edward she hugged him as she cried.

Edward just tried his best to comfort her and when she calmed down she said, "I'm sorry. Just had the worst nightmare."

Edward stared at her and replied, "I know I am still a stranger to you but I want you to know that you can tell me everything. We are here to help you."

He sounded so sincere and she can't hold it in anymore so she told him about what happened before she lost consciousness beside the big tree. After her narration he asked, "Why did they take your mother?"

"Because she's the crystal vampire."

**Author's note:** Well? How was it?

Don't forget to rate and review!

Next chapter we'll know more about what a crystal vampire really is. Look forward to it!

Thanks for reading it!


	6. Chapter 6: Acceptance

Hey people, it's been ages… Sorry for the wait and I hope you enjoy this chapter :D

**Disclaimer:** Twilight (book or movie) is not mine.

**Chapter 6: Acceptance**

**Edward's POV **

"Crystal Vampire? I've heard about that before but I thought it was just a myth." I said.

"I though vampires were myths too but hey you're not a myth." She replied with a hint of sarcasm.

"Anyway, how did you know that your mom is the crystal vampire? And if it isn't a myth then all of what they say about crystal vampires in the book, are all those the truth?" I replied trying not to smile at her sarcasm.

"I don't really read vampire books they kind of creep me out, no offense I'm just more of 'wizardry' books reader so I do not know what they say about crystal vampires. Back to the topic, my mom IS the crystal vampire because she told me so. She's like an abnormal vampire, she has all kinds of powers and she's stronger than my dad or any other vampire. That's why the Volturi people want her and that's why I have to get her back!" determination was in her voice but it just looks cute in her gentle face, like an angry kitten.

It almost made me smile when I realized what the last words that she said meant, "You can't just go after the Volturi they're too strong! Plus it would keep your mother safe if you stay here, for now."

"How would that keep my mother safe?" she raised her eyebrow.

"Well, didn't you say that they have no idea your mom has a daughter? If you go there then they would never let you leave and no one will be left to save her."

"That's a good point. But when am I ever going to save her? When will I ready?"

"You have to be strong, it's the Volturi we're talking about. You can stay here with us until you are ready, we'll take care of you. Don't worry about your mom for now; she would want you to be safe. We can even train you." _Somehow I find it hard to imagine her in a battle._

"Really? Wait… I know!" she pulled her hair back to show me her neck.

I quickly moved away from her, her blood smells so irresistible. I just fed but I feel empty again, "What are you doing?" I replied trying to block the smell.

"Bite me. Turn me into a vampire so I can be strong then I can fight."

"No I will not bite you. It's dangerous! What if I can't stop?"

"Of course you will stop, I trust in you."

"Do you think your mom would want you to be a vampire? And if you really trust me then you would let me help you, the RIGHT way. So just go back to sleep and tomorrow when you wake up, let's talk about it with my family. Okay?" I said as gentle as I could.

She let her hair down and said, "Since you said it nicely then why not? Okay I'll calm down. By the way, what day is it?"

My eyebrows furrowed at irrelevant question but I answered anyway, "It's Saturday. Why?"

"Oh I was just making sure that you don't have school tomorrow, I wouldn't want you to miss a day."

I chuckled.

She frowned, "What? You go to school right? You learn stuff, it's important."

"Well yes I learn stuff. But they're not NEW I already know them."

"So you're a genius."

"Going through high school over and over again does that to someone. Plus out of everything you've been through you think about school?"

"Oops, sorry I forgot. Well then, goodnight Edward."

_She said my name for the first time. _"Goodnight Kristella."

I stood up and walked to the door. I was about to turn off the lights when, "Edward. Do you mind staying here? I don't want to be alone."

"That's fine with me, if it helps you sleep."

"Thanks."

I sat on the bed beside her and not too long after she's already asleep. I watched as her angelic face change into different emotions_. I want to know what she's dreaming or thinking about. I want to help her so much and stay by her side. I want to protect her; I just hope she would let me._

**Kristella POV**

_Why? Why is he so nice to me, not only him but also his whole family? Do I belong here? Can I really ask them to help me when I know it's going to put them in danger? I said his name aloud for the first time and when I did I realized I do trust them and I felt a deep longing. I want to be here. I want to be with them. I want to be as normal as I could with them. They are vampires but different. I want to be a part of their family. I just hope they would let me. _

**Normal POV **

It's nearly dawn, Edward is still watching Kristella's sleeping face his mind debating whether he should leave or stay until she wakes up. The latter decision won, after all Kristella might wake up if he moves and he wants her to have as much rest as she could get. He let his mind ponder what they are going to do about Kristella's situation; he would need to hold another family meeting. He's still thinking about Kristella and what she told him last night when he just couldn't take it anymore and he said, "Come on in. Just don't wake her up."

The door slowly opened and one by one his family came, each one with a sheepish smile on their faces. He fought back a smile and looked serious instead.

"Did you hear what she said?"

They all nodded.

"Do you agree that we must help her?"

More nods.

"Has anyone got a plan?"

Silence…

"I have one." Emmet said.

"That's not really a plan, Emmet." Edward replied.

Emmet rolled his eyes and said, "Of course it's a plan, it just doesn't solve her situation but it will give us time to train her and think of a REAL plan."

"We don't have much of a choice anyways. Everyone, Emmet is suggesting that we should let Kristella stay here, enrol her in school and train her by each of us every day. What do you think?"

"Are you sure Emmet thought that because it really is kind of a good idea?" Jasper jokes.

"Of course I thought of that. I am the brain of this family after all." And her smiled his proud smile.

At this everyone smiled and fought back laughs and sniggers.

Kristella stirred and opened her eyes to see Edward smiling, so was everyone in the room.

Confused she asked, "What's up?"

"_WELCOME TO THE FAMILY, KRISTELLA!"_

_Everybody said at the same time. Kristella took a long time to realize what they meant and when it finally sunk in. Tears streamed down her face and she said, "Are you sure?"_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

There you go! Was it worth the wait? Do you any suggestions for the next chapter? Let me know what you think! Just rate or review!

It might take long again before the next chapter so please be patient…

Thanks for reading xD


End file.
